Love By The Throwing Star Chapter 1 YAOI CONTENT!
by thefutureA
Summary: I decided to write this.It's pretty good.Yeah it has yaoi in it so if you don't like it i never asked so flamers be warn.Anyway i worked really hard on this so i hope you like it.Feedback always welcome.


Love By the Throwing Star

Love by the Throwing Star

Chapter 1- Hearts and Dreams

My eyes flicker, and I feel somewhat perplexed. I awake on a hill top and close by I can hear the sounds of seagulls chirping and the crashing waves. I look around me, to see another world almost unlike anything I have seen in Konoha . A cherry blossom tree blooms as its pink petals fall close to me. It was a strange and bewildering place yet somehow, it felt comfortable. I lay down on the bed of grass. The grass feels warm and pleasing to my face. I look up to the sky and see the random clouds go by. I open up my jacket, and count the clouds as they pass by me. The wind touches my face, soothing it. The tree provides the shade from the sun and my forehead protector falls from the weight of gravity in front of my eyes. I begin to hear footsteps approaching behind me. I turn my head as a silhouette appears. "Hello, is anyone there?" I ask, wondering if I am just a guest in this world. "Na-ruto." Responding the silhouette as it approaches me. The voice becomes recognizable in my mind. "Sasuke...is that you?" I say wondering. "What are you doing here?" I grab my forehead protector and lift it from my eyes, to see that I was right. His long black hair blows in the direction of the wind current, his dark eyes piercing into my heart, and his calming and comforting voice are pleasing to my ears. "Do you like it? I made it for you." He said as he sat down beside me. "Made it for me. What are you talking about you conceited bastard?" I said "You aren't my favorite person, and Sakura always talks about you. Sasuke this, and Sasuke that. Huh and you think you're so…" I stopped his hand went on top of my head and began to pet me. "I don't mind, you talking about me, just being here next to you is all I need..." he said romantically. I didn't know what to say or think; as if all the words I knew and loved were gone all I said was "Sasuke." He walks behind me and gives me a hug. His warm arms and touch it felt as though I was going to be protected forever. "Sasuke what are you doing? Stop it." I said as I began to push away slightly. "Naruto please just listen to me for 5 minutes. Please." His voice sounded soothing and comforting almost to stop all my emotions. "Naruto...I don't know how this happened or when did this happened."

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

"Please, just listen to me. Naruto, you've become something so important to me. You're sweet, thoughtful, and caring. I look past all the insults you throw at me and just being by you makes my heart race so fast that it feels like it's going to burst."

"Sasuke"

He came close and whispered into me ear.

"Naruto, I'm in love with you." He said as I sat there breathlessly. It felt as though time stopped still and only those words fell into balance. "Sasuke but …I'm a guy and you're a guy. Why are you doing this?" I began to push him away. " I don't understand. I'm so confused." I said as he stood up. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"No, not in any way"

"What are you doing this for? To get stronger then me, to humiliate me"

"No. Please listen to me"

"You're not doing this for anyone but yourself.

"NARUTO PLEASE JUST LISTEN!" He screamed as I began to quite down "Naruto I love you. I love you, more then anything in this world. The reason I stay in Konoha and live my life is for you. I don't want to hurt you at all and I defiantly won't do this to hurt you in any way. I just want you to be mine."

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto... Kiss me. Kiss me if you think these feelings are true and that'll prove to you that I'm not lying."

"Sasuke, please... I'm not sure what to think anymore."

"Do you love me at all?"

"….."

"Please just answer me."

"……"

"NARUTO PLEASE!!" he said in angry and upset tone of voice

"Sasuke Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. I'm doing this for you ….for us."

"I don't know what to say"

"Then let your actions speak"

My heart beats faster, but my thoughts all come to one thing. I jump on him. His body falls and I come down with him. "Because I'm in love with you too Sasuke." I say as I look into his dark brown eyes. I come close to him, his warmth soothing every muscle in my body. "Sasuke My eyes follow you everywhere and my heart beats faster because it needs you there and every time you're gone it needs you being there more then anything." I said blurting our heart to him.

"Naruto kun. My sweet Naruto. You have me forever."

"Oh Sasuke."

"Naruto."

My lips come to his and his warmth transfers through his kisses, and into my body. My knees almost buckle, as I feel his arms come around and support me. My arms wrap around his neck, almost to say "I never want to leave this moment "and "Protect Me". My heart comes close to his and I hear the beats, as they beat at the same time. The background fades into black and only we are left in the abyss and my heart tells me while I'm kissing him I wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
